The present invention relates to a milometer device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a milometer device which can be detached and replaced easily.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional milometer device has a mileage recorder 30 having a rotor 31, a first pinion 24 engaging with the rotor 31, a second pinion 24a engaging with the first pinion 24, a first gear 23 engaging with the second pinion 24a, and a second gear 23a engaging with the first gear 23. The second gear 23a is disposed on a transmission gear box 20. An engine 10 has a drive shaft 11 fastening a first sprocket wheel 12. The transmission gear box 20 has a driven shaft 11 fastening a second sprocket wheel 22. A chain 13 surrounds the first sprocket wheel 12 and the second sprocket wheel 22. Since the mileage recorder 30 is disposed in the transmission gear box 20, the transmission gear box 20 should be detached in order to replace a broken mileage recorder 30.